Daeva
The Daeva At very beginning of Azeroth life, there were the Elemental Lords. Banished to the Elemental Plane after the imprisonment of the Old Gods, their existence in that realm began to root itself rather deep. The once prison-like planet now serving as a home, the Elemental Lords took a portion of the land for themselves to warp and take control over, each equally divided by layers over the land. Magister Councils began to rip open the walls of the Elemental Plane for magical purposes, bringing forth elementals at their disposal. This would be the first re-entering to Azeroth for those elementals that had been banished long ago. Their use grew more often, the need to watch over these elementals- the magisters that first discovered and built the portals for elementals to come through- concentrated their life-force into a being. A research that would take years upon years to perfect... it was but a matter of time for these Magister. Binding their souls to the very environments they found suitable, the Magi had formulated a way to perfectly warp their soul to accept an element of natural occurance and of unnatural occurence into their beings. Using this as a trigger, they would become something they had no inkling of. These first Daeva are what make up the Nobility today, holding the greatest amount in influence over government affairs, trade, and political policies. The Nobility include many names, but of the most notable is Vengrest Cloudbreaker, the man whom holds the second-in-rank. His stance in the government gives him far much more power than some of the other Nobles. Vengrest also is the only noted Daeva of Nature to this day, due to the Nobility of his kind dying out with the Great War that occured hundreds of years past. Creation When the first magi took their lives before the very elements they so whole-heartedly loved, their spirits took on this element in a molding fashion, re-filling the shell their mortal bodies once were. Undine, Vengrest, and the others that accompanied their treck to spiritual ascension would learn to harvest and control their new found powers over the course of thousands of years. Starting off as simple aspects of the elements, little things were done to control and maintain balance in smaller areas. Undine herself watched over the use of a small forest, hidden deep within the darkness of the night. Vengrest watched over the beautifully growing World Tree, while the others took their own places into consideration. Working their way up in power, there was another amongst their ranks that would ascend the slot of lead. His name was Yriah Ambermane. Yriah took this role as lead being a controller of the Frost-like winds that came from the North, and was one of the truest of leaders in all of Azeroth. He took these growing elementals and made them soliders, crafting them from inside to out and teaching them strictly how the very earth worked, not just their own element. Gaining a higher understanding and belief in their leader, they grew fond of a certain area that escapes each of the present day Nobility's mind when one tries to remember. This place would be the birth-place of their new city. Named Erath'Alan, City of Being- Yriah took immense pride in what work his people put into this small town of elemental bliss. His people grew to form a kinship between each other.. as if brother and sister. Some even were said to fall in love. In these times, the Calm Era took place. Ambermane took great pleasure in watching over his people... not yet named he thought. Not yet named... but perhaps it was not his duty to name them. Was it? The foundation of Erath'Alan had been completed, and the mostly Night Elven brother and sister creatures gathered before their leader, bowing in his presence and basking in the blissful serenity of their new found land. Erath'Alan had been completed... and as a reward, Yriah named his people. Once in a book, his eyes gazed upon a word that stuck so deeply with him... that he had no denying that this was the new title of his people. Names for what this book called 'Angels'... he named his kind the Daeva. The 'Angels' of the elements. Ascension Ascending to the rank of a Daeva... one must preform a ritualistic suicide in the environment housing the element they desperately wish to protect. For an example, a Daeva of Fire would become one by killing himself in a bath of flames, a volcano and so on. His soul must be so willing to protect his beloved element so achieve this. The person's soul endures death and is reborn in the house of their element, and it begins to learn to manipulate, and control the new power. The life-force of a person used to contain the magical core within the new found creation, and works as a protective seal to contain the element within the new body. In a battle of will, if their spirit is strong, it will over-come that of the element, and begin to mold it's new housing in the shell that they once were in their mortal being. These were the ways recorded by Undine herself, whom had taken up the record keeper of her new found people. Yriah saw much potential in this woman, a woman of the darkest shadows yet... of the most beautiful light. These records also include the details of Daeva transformation, formal research and formulas written to achieve maximum results. As time passed with having Undine record history, there was nothing but the Calm Era. Undine's grasp on mortal feelings grew stronger, as did all of her brothers and sisters. These feelings created a mutual friendship between each and every Daeva of the time, and this was the writings in these times. Of how the days went by in great happiness. There was no Civil disputes... and all was good in the Calm Era. These times however would fade quickly... as the coming brethern sought to destroy what they had... and build upon the ashes, instead of building upon the foundation of a beautiful people. The Great War of Daeva Yriah found within the passing twenty years that the Calm Era was coming to a close. He felt the new rising tension in their growing village, but did not seek to quell it- not yet at least. The integration of the Unholy, and Fel brethern was harsh. Equality was not shared, and so tension grew high. Several sporatic race wars had occured over the passing time that Yriah had predicted would start the new trouble. In these times... nothing was safe. The Great War lasted two hundred years, and ravaged the city of Erath'Alan to it's very core. This civil war was caused by rumours of favoristism in the Daeva governmental policies, and thus parties demanded more rights. Declining the offer, the world was thrown into chaos as battles in the streets of the little Erath'Alan were fought often, and crime was of the importance in their world, not justice. One hundred years passed, and things dyed down a while until one certain Daeva re-started the anger and war. Gro'logas Y'thir, a Noble blooded Daeva of Fire, he took the side of the greatly demanding Fel, and Unholy sides of this war, and gave them firepower needed to obliterate more of the city, and kill innocents. Another one hundred years passed before demands were met.. and negoiations went under way. The parties Lancaster, York, and Justicar were formed in this manner, so that equality may be reached. Each political party stands for an alignment. Lancaster staying within neutral territory, York being moreso on the evil side, and Justicar being lawful and good. This would create a new restoration era in the Daeva society. Gro'logas Y'thir had been banished from Erath'Alan, and so government business was now the main priority of the Daeva. However, things weren't so simple. Having no trust in their leader Yriah, the Unholy and Fel sects protested his position on the throne. Being fair, Yriah asked for a representative to face him in an election. Through rather... shady circumstances, the representative was chosen. Undine Shadowfoot was her name, and Shadow was her domain. As a quiet woman, she seemed rather harmless against Yriah's greatness over the years, but how wrong it was to bet on Yriah to win this election. Through the following night, Yriah was taken off-guard and assassinated, claiming that the circumstances of his murder leave too much in the dark, and so nothing can be done. Forced into leadership, Undine Shadowfoot was now the new defaulted Queen of the Daeva. Rebirth With the city recovering from the passing war, a new Era of Restoration, or Rebirthing Era went under way. Undine and Vengrest found it necessary to send every Noble and Novice alike out into the world as mortals born anew, wiping all memory of Erath'Alan and it's origins. Sending even Vengrest away, Undine Shadowfoot took to the lonely darkness that was the ravaged homeland she once knew and loved. Restoration would begin... and take nearly five hundred years to complete and give the city it's former glory. Upon finishing, Nobility's minds were ravaged with the thought of this city... and it became an obsession. Calling to each of them, the path to Erath'Alan had become clear. As they arrived, the city had been returned to the days of old, and added onto to make better. The necklaces binding their knowledge of this place- their home were given back to the Nobility, and the city had taken on a new name; Dyuni, City of the Kindling Aspects. During this era of returning, many Daeva discovered that skills should be organized accordingly to better combat another war. This created the sub-classes for Daeva as we know it, only applicable to the newest generation of in-coming kin. While it is customary for most to be knights, some are also mages, priests, paladins, warlocks, the like. The Nobility holds the class they had in their former life as an old magister- one of the first in existence to find contact with elemental magic. Architectual path-ways and buildings had been changed through the War, and so had art. The architecture of each quarter reflects it's past hard-ship, and each quarter holds a new and fantastically built clarity to it, giving it a familiar feel to each of the Nobility. Present Day Another generation of Daeva being brought it, the caste system being implemented. The first generation Daeva are of the first to be created, ranging anywhere from 20,000 years old to 800, these are the Nobility in Dyuni. Following along them are the Stalwart, a rank of above-average political influence. This however out-ranks the Novice Daeva, whom bring in the second generation. The Novice hold little to no political in-put in Dyuni, yet train to be great. A third generation is to come soon, the newly aging of Azeroth getting this chance to become Daeva themselves. A punished Daeva holds no significance to the government, and has no powers to control. Hand-picked mortals have also been chosen to record the history of the Daeva, for reasons unknown to another of Daeva but Vengrest Cloudbreaker and Undine Shadowfoot. These mortals have been growing in number slowly, but hold ranks in the caste system. The Hero role being filled by valiant mortals, they are given a home and influence in the Daeva government, and offered aid whenever needed. The Minions of the Daeva are mortals enslaved by an individual Daeva, and obviously hold nothing to the culture or political views. The Protected are mortals whom simply wish to live in company with the Daeva, given a home and needed resources to forever live in peace upon. Existing Daeva These are the known Daeva within the ranks as of now; There is a limit on each Daeva element, and that of which is four of each element. Frost limit has been reached. *'Daeva of Fel - Novice - Roland (Not yet Nobility)' *'Daeva of Frost - Master - Halayton (Nobility)' *'Daeva of Frost - Novice - Beliua (Not yet Nobility) ' *'Daeva of Frost - Master - Rithe (Nobility) ' *'Daeva of Frost - Master - Ledoknus (Nobility) ' *'Daeva of Fire - Master - Ignis (Powers not yet restored) ' *'Daeva of Nature - Master - Vengrest (Nobility) ' *'Daeva of Holy - Master - Tiraus (Nobility) ' *'Daeva of Holy - Master - Dorin (Nobility) ' *'Daeva of Holy - Novice - Awnuos Rendemen (Not yet Nobility)' *'Daeva of Shadow - Queen - Undine (Nobility) ' *'Daeva of Shadow - Master - DeaNelus (Nobility)' *'Daeva of Shadow - Novice - Ulios (Not yet Nobility)' Undine A mortal raised Night Elven woman whom delved deeply into the arts of elemental magic, she is the first known female magister to have converted their being to that of a Daeva. This woman controls Shadows without a flinching eye, and has a voice that controls the very bowels of Dyuni itself, shifting it's darkest shadow to beyond that of black. Her aura can even envelope the city, causing total destruction if left unattended. A woman of great noble blood, and a personality shrouded in sorrowful mystery, Undine Shadowfoot holds the rank of Xi-Daev, or Queen of the Daeva. Her existence is a beacon of hope for the Daeva, and she makes the code of laws of which they follow and enforce. Following closely in Yriah's footsteps, she seeks to fulfill a dream that he was unable to. While her goals remain unknown and quiet, it's obvious her intentions are good. Her own alignment sits within the Lancaster house- the house of neutrality. A firm voice she does have, and can make decisions quick, but she remains extremely passive about passion-inspiring mortal affairs. Said to wear ash-tinted, smooth hair that works as a short, combed beauty. Royal cowl covering her lips, she rarely removes it from her face. Eyes blindingly silver at times and others they remain a dull grey, they seem to have the ability to sink into a person- not look through them. Sink deeply into their skin and observe things no other being has before. As a mortal, she is quiet, but takes on a hobby of singing. In her spirit form, her being is rather pure looking, the skin soft and velvet looking from even a mile away, her hair curls and lays outward along her collar-bone. Her body decorated with gray plated armor, and dull-colored shape, it is believed her element is Holy- which is false. Her past is shrouded in mystery to even herself, a woman of little talk regarding herself, and much talk regarding actions that could further her people's place in the world. A watch-ful eye over the city of Dyuni, she seems to never leave. Description Daeva are usually always lawful beings that when in any type of mortal form, dress as a valiant knight. Their armor usually corresponds to what element they represent, and their weapon corresponds with their magic. However, they usually always pick to dress as knights, helmet included. Daeva also have a list of guide-lines depending on which party they belong to. Being a Justicar, it is REQUIRED that one always find a way to resolve the issue of the abuser, and the element being abused. If said Justicar fails to stop the person then they must resort to killing at any costs. However, if the Justicar does NOT disperse said magic, and does NOT kill the being, they are not chosen to protect an area or deal with a crisis immediately after, due to their insufficiency. The Lancaster are said to warn the being, disperse the magic, and/or take the being into custody and put them on trial. Following said trial, they are made servants of the lowest caste (a servant of the state) and forgotten about. Lancasters follow the a more reasonable stand-point than either of the other two parties. York are rather brutal, in the way that they either strike a deal with abuser for their benefit. They either make a deal not to kill him for some sort of compensation, disperse the magic, and/or kill him/her anyway. These the laws of each governing party. The Daeva are not restricted to any race, as their mortal form are shape-shifted forms that correspond to how they looked in life. They also choose to reside within a transit node, which enables them to switch between three forms; a mortal form, a spirit form, and an animal form. However, if one chooses a form and then leaves the node, they may not change until they are back at the node, or within Dyuni. They are beings of great spiritual ascendancy, and have matured far beyond the years of regular mortals. In their animal form, they have plating over their fur/hair, and runes inscribed on their bodies as their weakness. These runes are planted on the body when exiting a transit node, and are also planted on the mortal form, and the spirit form. In their spirit form, they are warped humanoids, body showing characteristics of their elements. Daeva are to be considered a Hard Class. Daeva have the ability to manipulate their element into shapes, tangible objects, weapons, armor, etc. Daeva have no way shape or form any transportation magic, and cannot port places in an instant. Daeva however can grant themselves self-powered flight, but most simply run or walk. When in mortal form, Daeva act and talk as normal mortals. It is impossible to tell a Daeva IS one while they are in mortal form. No matter how powerful a being, the mortal being a Daeva becomes is the being it was sacrificed as, and so it has a mortal soul, not the soul of an element nor the core of an element. When in mortal form, they may still control their element innately. When in animal form, primal instincts play a large role in the way Daeva act. Skilled Daeva may speak through their animal forms, but most cannot. To other elementals, Daeva are known as the watchers of the elements, and are to be given respect much as a guard in a city would be. Daeva are very stern beings, and will not tolerate disrespect from another elemental. It is a punishable law in Daeva society that if a Daeva is caught fighting another elemental without valid reason that they both will be thrown in jail in the capital. Of other things Daeva may use only swords, pole-arms, imprinted items, or staves as weapons. Imprinted items meaning an inscribed object of small size. (IE: A fan for the Nature Daeva to use to make her weapon cool.) Daeva may use any type of armor, but upon picking an armor must stay with it. Not to say an armor set, or they're confined to one outfit, but if one Daeva were to pick plate, they'd have to always use it. Daeva cannot go to the Elemental Plane. Daeva may sense when their element is being abused somewhere, but the further away it is, the harder it is to track it. Daeva may communicate through an empathic link given when leaving a transit node. Daeva may only reside in a transit node. Daeva have one specific type of object that conducts their element for them best, and so that is what they choose as a weapon. It is restricted to the items above. Daeva are capable of feeling mortal feelings within mortal form. Daeva, when in spirit form, feel their element all around the world, as if a part of the world itself. In animal form, they look just as rare monsters in the forest, but are considered ancient defenders of the elements. In mortal form, they assume a mortal life. Daeva may under no circumstances reveal the entire truth to a mortal without first under-going the Sayonce. A Sayonce is the binding of a mortal to the Legislate, as a citizen and contributor of Daeva society, but are sworn to secrecy about the lifestyle of the elementals. This ritual is any of the Daeva's choosing to decide if the mortal can be trusted or not. Daeva may not give birth to other Daeva while in mortal form, but they can while in spirit form and when two mate. When a mortal is introduced into Daeva society, they must take on a political stand-point within the government. They are three sub-classes in Daeva society; warrior, mage, animist. Warriors use the swords and polearms. Mages use the staves, and Animist use the imprinted objects. Imprinted objects are objects that are not normally weapons that Daeva find conduct their element best and so use them as weapons. To imprint an object, a Daeva must inscribe their rune on said object. Then, they must fortify it to withstand their element, and finally, mix their blood into the rune to imprint it ritually. Animists are the class that utilize these imprinted objects, and thus 'animate' them, or give these imprinted objects life. Not in the literal sense. The Ten Laws Upon the founding of the capital, there were ten laws in-set to be followed by the Daeva and the mortals that followed the Daeva's lineage. Laws are written in the code of the Daeva as followed; One '- ''Thou shalt never draw blade upon thy brethern without reason. '''Two - Draw courage, wisdom, and power to strike thy abusers. Three - Uphold the sacred law of our kind. Four -'' Protect thy brethren, evil or not.'' Five - Thou shall not willfully cause harm to a mortal in your spiritual essence. Six -'' Thou shall obey thy leader, Undine.'' Seven - Thou shall not tell of our lives without the Sayonce. Eight - Thou shall obey these laws until you die as a Daeva. Nine - Being a Daeva is a privilege, humble yourself in our Legislate. Ten - To be a Daeva, one must be devoted to the safety of Azeroth. Daeva must go through a sworn oath upon receiving their powers agreeing to these laws. They are read to them, and then they are asked whether they see these laws as their own. To agree, you become a part of the Legislate. Daeva show the utmost respect to each other, and to the elements they control. The Properties of Each Daeva Properties of Each Daeva: EACH SPELL MAY BE FOUND HERE: http://www.d20srd.org/index.htm All Daeva have a feat that allows them to cast these spells without material components. Each Daeva has domain over their element and may control it to a very powerful degree. Manipulation of the element is not limited to these spells, and they may cast spells not on this list; however the spells listed below are the major ones they may use. Nothing outside their character class or such may be cast except these listed abilities. Undine, being the faction leader and Grand Master of the Daeva, may shape-shift into any of the forms of the listed Daeva, but may not use the spells of any other Daeva, or use the element of any other Daeva. * Daeva of Fire -''' Immune to Fire. May become a wall of flames or heat at will. May become flames of small to large sizes. Four times a day: Burning Hands, Continual Flame. Three times a day: Flaming Sphere, Pyrotechnics, Fireball. Two times a day: Fire Shield. One time a day: Sunburst. * 'Daeva of Frost -' Immune to Frost. May become cold wind at will. May become a large glacier, or a raindrop. Four times a day: Ray of Frost, Glitterdust. Three times a day: Water Breathing, Ice Storm. Two times a day: Freezing Sphere. One time a day: Polar Ray. * 'Daeva of Shadow -' Immune to Shadow. May become Ethereal at will. May become someone or something's shadow with ease. Four times a day: Sleep, Cause Fear. Three times a day: Darkness, Invisibility Sphere, Spider Climb. Two times a day: Phantom Steed. One time a day: Prismatic Spray. * 'Daeva of Holy -' Immune to Holy. May become pure Holy energy at will. May become a large or small light. Four times a day: Bless, Cure Light Wounds. Three times a day: Cure Moderate Wounds, Holy Smite. Two times a day: Blade Barrier. One time a day: Regenerate. * 'Daeva of Nature -' Immune to Nature (all poisons and diseases). May sink within the earth or nature. May become things such as small hills, trees, flowers, etc. Four times a day: Entangle, Spider Climb. Three times a day: Plant Growth, Wind Wall. Two times a day: Move Earth. One time a day: Transmute Metal to Wood. * 'Daeva of Fel -' Immune to Fel. May disperse and corrupt the surrounding area at will. May become gas clouds of fel, acid, demonic blood, etc. Four times a day: Shatter, Spider Climb. Three times a day: Dimensional Anchor, Resilient Sphere. Two times a day: Disintegrate. One time a day: Clone. * 'Daeva of Unholy -' Immune to Unholy. May become blight at will. May become a patch of blight of any size, may possess a dead being/animal. Four times a day: Ray of Enfeeblement, Ghost Sounds. Three times a day: Spectral Hand, Command Undead, Vampiric Touch. Two times a day: Blight. One time a day: Eyebite. * 'NEW! Daeva of Storm -' Immune to Lightning/Wind. May become bursts of wind or lightning at will. May become a large storm cloud, or a small twister. Four times a day: Wind Wall, Whispering Wind. Three times a day: Shocking Grasp, Gust of Wind, Lightning Bolt. Two times a day: Chain Lightning. One time a day: Control Weather. The Negative Properties of Each Daeva Negative Properties of Each Daeva: * 'Daeva of Fire -' Weak to cold, cannot be out in rain. Upon dispersing or becoming flames, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to a mage or warrior-like visage. Can essentially be 'put-out' in spirit form which serves as a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to volcanoes, or pits of lava. While in animal form, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. *'Daeva of Frost -' Weak to hot, cannot be in warm areas. Becoming water/ice, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to a mage or frost-undead race. Can melt in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating Transit nodes are restricted to glaciers. While in animal form, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. *'Daeva of Shadow -' Weak to Holy, cannot go into blessed areas. Becoming Ethereal, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to the visage of a shadow-wielding race. Can be dispersed in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to only at night, and in canyons. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. *'Daeva of Holy -' Weak to Unholy/Shadow, cannot go in places crawling with Undeath. Becoming light, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to the visage of a light-wielding race. Can be corrupted or blighted in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to holy grounds. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. *'Daeva of Nature -' Weak to Fel, cannot go in demonic or tainted areas. Becoming one with nature, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to a druidic visage, thus either Night Elf or Tauren mortal forms. Can be made to wilt in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to thick rain forests. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. *'Daeva of Fel -' Weak to Nature magic, cannot go into blessed forests. Becoming pure taint, one cannot attack. In mortal form, one is limited to a visage of a warlock or tainted being. Can explode in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to heavily demonic areas. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. *'Daeva of Holy -' Weak to Holy magic, cannot go onto holy grounds. Becoming blight, one cannot attack. In mortal form, limited to the visage of a corpse or an undead. Can be purified, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to blight infested spots. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. *'NEW! Daeva of Storm -' Weak to Earth magic (speficially), cannot traverse mountains or wastelands. When one becomes a thunderstorm/lightning bolt, or a twister/cloud, you cannot cast spells, or preform weapon attacks. In mortal form, limited to the visage of a warrior or practiced mage, perhaps even a shaman. In spirit form, earth draws your attacks heavily because of the physical laws of science, so this proves to be a major disadvantage. Being in spirit form, you could be conducted which would result in damage to yourself. Transit nodes are restricted to thundering plains, a thunderous area, a stormy area. While in animal form, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. Animal Forms of Each Daeva Animal forms are as followed: * '''Daeva of Fire: ID(s): 1973, 15506 The Burning Lion; a lion (or lioness) of crisp amber fur, warm or hot to the touch. It's eyes circle with crimson desire and resolve, this being has plates covering it's shoulders, and create horns from the sides of it's head. It's size rivals that of many large lions, and it can out-run most land animals. It can breathe a nearly never ending flame, and has a furious bite. It's presence is only known when fire magic is used for wrong. It's rune is the shape of a tribal double helix, representing the twisting visage of fire. * Daeva of Frost: ID(s): 10278, 776, 22089 The Stardust Wolf; a wolf made of pristine white fur covering it's body. It's body is dexterous, and it's got a very agile frame. It's got a long strand of azure fur that makes up a sort of 'mane', covering it's neck and dangling. It commands ice, fog, and water. The Stardust Wolf has pristine piercing white eyes. Plating covers it's shoulders, and it's claws are artificial, along with it's teeth. Wherever this wolf goes, there is a thick fog, and the temperature drops rapidly. It can be found when ice magic is abused. It's rune is symbol of a star, representing the crystalline beauty of ice. * Daeva of Shadow: ID(s): 4317, 15182 The Veiled Serpent; a snake that can shift through the shadows and reality at a moment's notice, it's scales shine silver, horrid purple tinge to it. It's eyes are brilliant white, showing the grey neutrality of the Shadow Realm. It's frame is that of a bigger cobra. A plate covers the neck and gravity defying shadow energy wafts out, as if strains of darkness. This animal can be found when the shadows are used for wrong doing. It's rune is in the shape of a swirl, representing smoke to 'veil' ones being or appearance. * Daeva of Holy: ID(s): 17547, 17545 The Blessed Dragonhawk; a dragonhawk granted with the pristine beauty of holy magic. It's a scarce animal, moving from continent to continent to fight the extreme abuse of the Holy arts. It's frame is very fraile and thin, but it has feathers of magnificent gold and tan. It's eyes are dark gold, piercing gaze said to bring the truth from mortals. Plates cover it's beak, the face feathers warped upward and twisted, spotted gold and white, plates also cover it's talons. It can be found flying over Azeroth, in search of organizations such as the Scarlet Crusade. It's rune is in the shape of the sun, representing ever-lasting light, and brilliance. * Daeva of Nature: ID: 24453 The Emerald Owl; an owl of larger frame and size, that flies through places such as Moonglade and Ashenvale in times where no one may see it, cultivating the land and fighting off the Fel taint that threatens the lands and it's existence. Rarely do people abuse Natural magic, so it's priorities have been shifted to protect the land that it may call home. It's feathers are a beautiful shiny emerald, always on end to give him the visage of being a pointy jewel. It's eyes are calm, and tranquil, carrying the hue of purple. Plating covers it's sides and elbows, giving him a very wind-swept look. The Emerald Owl can usually be found in Ashenvale, or Moonglade. The rune this animal has is in the shape of a leaf, obviously representing the Earth and it's magic. * Daeva of Fel: ID(s): 6808, 2541, 2538 The Noxious Spider; a large insect-like creature that may also burrow, crafted of putrid green exoskeleton and spiked plate physically connected to it's skin. This animal is notorious for corruption from beneath the ground, to do it in a hidden and safe environment. It's eyes are a bright, bright and threatening green, it's skin pulsating purple at times when magic is in use and abuse. The Spider does indeed attempt to keep fel magics from being abused, but it's wants and needs come first. This animal is found almost entirely in Outland, and if in Azeroth, only in places inhabited by demonic presences. The rune this animal has is the infinite sign, representing that while there is always arcane, there will always be fel. * Daeva of Unholy: ID(s): 23966, 1082 The Plagued Bear; a bear that has most of it's living features rotted off, bones and organs visible through it's body. However, plating also covers a few of these areas as an armor precaution. This creature is known to not follow what laws given, and only fixing the abuse of Undeath magic when it suits itself. The Plagued Bear is a very notorious animal, said to bring death by just a glare. It's eyes are a dead-cold teal, plating concentrated around it's face to keep it in one piece. It's presence can be found where one is said to die- by legend anyway. The rune on this animal is in the symbol of an eye- representing the unblinking stare of death. Spirit Forms of Each Daeva The spirit forms of each Daeva are as listed, but are merely a guide-line to how they are to look- how they look depends on the player: * Daeva of Fire: A twisted and warped version of it's mortal self, the spirit of Flame is said to be covered in glorious burning ivy, large clawed hands tipped with childish sparks of fire. It's eyes warm anyone to look deep within them, and the being is shaped and made into somewhat of a dragon shape, yet it is not a dragon. It's face is small, and resembling that of a ravaged beast, with two mouths. Wisps of flame bursting and circling the floating figure, it's very presence is named 'awe-inspiring'. The legends say to find the spirit of Fire, you must travel to the highest volcano, or the deepest pit of lava. * Daeva of Frost: Crystalline and beautiful, the spirit of Frost has long robe like cloth wrapping about it's curved frame. It's hair is done up in sort of dreadlocks, large and wrapped with beautiful crystal beads and silk. This form has it's eyes slanted, so they always appear closed. It's arms resemble that of a human, but the being also has frosted over antlers. Fur drapes over it's body as well, making a collar around it's neck. Fins outstretch over it's head and back, along it's humanoid body and flare out into a sort of misty veil. It is said that the spirit of Frost can be found in the deepest cave in Winterspring. * Daeva of Shadow: A truly rare sight, as the spirit of Shadow always tends to hide away. It's body shaped beneath a large cloak, nasty and old. It's head bursts with white fur, going all the way down to it's feet in small amounts. A large cow skull mask is placed over the spirit's head, a little bell wrapped around a chunk of it's hair. It rings quietly when the spirit is nearby. It's hands are pure gray, the nails sharped only a tad, but tattoos covering the only shown skin. Perhaps a way to disguise it's rune? - The spirit of Shadow is said to be found somewhere in Outland. * Daeva of Holy: Extravagant and pristine, the shape of this spirit is a lovely elven form, large white talbuk horns reaching back over it's head, bells wrapped around one. Trinkets and jewels dangle off the robes of this form, glistening gold aura shaping around it and radiating with Holy energy. This being has no mouth, but speaks empathicly with it's guests, victims, or such. A long swirling tail that leaves a trail of light shifts about around the being, bushy fur radiating with a white shine. This being is the only one that avoids levitating, it's feet making no sound as they move. This spirit is said to be seen watching over Stormwind. * Daeva of Nature: A resemblance of a deer, yet humanoid, this being is the only one that is covered in fur. It's fur radiates different colors, and spurts flowers depending on it's mood. Bigger decorative furs cover it's body, and hang down, making it seem as if a royal druidic being. Tree branches spurt from it's head as if antlers, it's bottom feet in the shape of hooves, yet it's hands un-furred and human-like. Ivy covers it's 'private-parts', and spurts out like beautiful armor. The spirit of Nature is said to reside within Moonglade. * Daeva of Fel: This spirit form is most all the time counted as a demon, but it is not. Horrid gray and corrupted skin covers this rough form, black claws streching out from it's knuckles to form horrid weapon-like talons. Fel-blessed cloth wraps around this frame and floats in mid-air, as if controlled by magic. This is a very primal spirit, running about on all fours and such. Two long tails sprout out it's back, curling upward occasionally. This being has extremely long lynx-like ears, fel magic concentrated at their tips. This spirit is said to be found onto in a pool of a powerful demon's blood. * Daeva of Unholy: Much like a spider, this being has more than two arms- it has four. It's antlers spread out on opposite sides, and webbing dangles as if a decoration and veil. Jet black-skin covers this frame, and piercing yellow eyes reveal that this is very much the likeness of a spider. It's mid-arms are blighted over, skeletal bone revealed all that way up to it's hands. On it's feet, there are pronged bits of skin, allowing the spirit to climb much easier. It's hair spikes upward all around it's head, and is a dark purple. Three floating candles always follow this creature, no matter when and where. The unholy spirit is said to be found in the ruins of Lordaeron. Category:Elemental Category:Custom Class